The Lost Pup
by Ayla-Marie
Summary: What if sirius had a child? Wouldn't that be awsome? I dont foucus much on Harry in this fic I wanted to bring some charecters considered as background charecters to life so this is a George OC paring I dont own anything just borowing the charecters
1. Sirius has a dream

-1The order was holding a rather noisy meeting when Sirius couldn't take it anymore and he pushed his chair back, the legs making a horrid noise against the stone floor causing everyone to look his way. He cringed 'well so much for a quite exit' he thought and looked up at everyone as all eyes swung to him.  
"I'm stepping out for a bit don't worry not taking off just need some air"  
Mrs. Weasly looked a bit sad and said " I don't think that's the best idea Sirius between school starting soon the danger of Lord Voldemort and those dreams of y--"  
A sharp look from Sirius stopped her mid rant.  
" The dreams are nothing. I can't stay in all the time I am going for some air."  
There was a note of finality in his voice that no one dared dispute. He walked to the door and changed to his animagus form and waited for the door to be opened.

"The poor dear stuck in this house with no one but Harry to call his own." Mrs. Weasly said as she flicked her wand and all the maps and plans were put away "that's enough for tonight we could all use some sleep."  
Mumbled ok's could be heard from all about the room as everyone shuffled off to bed.

Meanwhile outside Sirius, once again in human form, leaned against the wall of his house just inside its invisible barrier he heaved a sigh and said to the wind "I never thought I could feel so alone and useless outside that prison. Oh Melissa I miss you so." He waited untill he knew everyone was asleep and he went back inside headed to his room thinking of the dreams tormenting him nightly. 'Why do my dreams show me a past I can't change?'

Outside again there is a sound from the bushes near the house and a small pure black pup, that went unseen by Sirius, moves from the shadows and walks to the place the house should be and as she closed her sapphire blue eyes against the light from the street lamps she smiled and she caught faint wisps of his scent. She grinned and thought to herself. 'Night Dad'.

Images flashed past Sirius' minds eye. He saw a beautiful woman with ice blue eyes that could inspire poetry or create nightmares in a man depending on the way she looked at you with them. She wore a frilly white dress as she lay in his arms firmly pressed against his chest but then darkness flooded the dream and he couldn't see. Rain begin to pound on the ground around him but he couldn't feel it that's when he realized he couldn't feel her either. Just as he thought that the woman was ripped from his arms. She looked at him her ice blue eyes draining of life as blood flowed from the wounds on her body washing over his hands. she whispered one word "Ayla" then she was gone and he was alone in the dark. Sirius jumps from his bed and yelled "MELISSA NO!" but he was to late 15 years to late to save his only love, the one person in this world he that loved him back.

The girl woke the next morning and waited for the man she was now sure was her  
Father, Sirius Black. She didn't have long to wait because just then he rushed past her seemingly appearing from nowhere and dropped to his knees on the ground taking deep, ragged breaths. She walked over to him warily pulling the hood of her jacket up till her face was hidden she reached out and was about to touch his shoulder when…

He had to get out of that house everyone was awake as he ran past them all with the dream still fresh in his mind and the pain still fresh in his heart, he bolted for the door and once outside he hit his knees gulping in air trying to calm himself and willing himself to forget. That's when he felt the presence of a powerful wizard he listened as they came closer and just as they were about to grab him he grabbed them and flipped them to the ground in front of him and said "who are you what do you want?" That's when he got a look at his "Powerful wizard"   
"Just a child" he muttered. Then she moved away with graceful speed, she looked like poetry in motion as she jumped back to where he couldn't touch her.  
He took a real good look at her then, when he realized it was a girl, he was stunned at the amount of power he could feel coming from her. She was wearing tight jeans and a baggy black jacket that hid her appearance completely.  
"Who are you girl what do you want?"  
She reached back and pulled off her hood just as Dumbledore arrived then she looked up at her father "I am your daughter"

It all hit him like a ton of bricks all he could register at first where her eyes just like Melissa's then he looked again no not just like them darker and sadder like she had seen more then her fare share of hardships. But it was there none the less, that same spark he saw so long ago in the eyes of his one and only, that's when what she said registered in his mind.  
" My what?" he managed vocalize his shock just above a stunned whisper  
That's when Dumbledore stepped up and said "lets take this inside where it is safer" he ushered them towards the now visible house and she pulled her hood up again hiding her gorges blue eyes from Sirius' view.  
He took a deep breath and gathered his wits about him. How can I have a daughter? How can she look so much like Melissa if she isn't my daughter? No it cant be our child I would know about her, Melissa would have told me, wouldn't she? 


	2. Realization

Once inside the house everyone rushed to Sirius because they had heard his scream and had seen him run from the house, the bewildered look on his face only made everyone more worried.  
While everyone was bombarding her dad with questions the girl slipped into the shadows where no one saw her, or so she thought.  
Dumbledore kept a sharp eye on the powerful young witch, as she looked ready to bolt if she could. He couldn't help but wonder how she came to be here though she said she was Sirius' child Dumbledore thought it best to test that before believing it. "Everyone please", He said in a voice that automatically claimed everyone's attention,

" We have a young guest already here and a few more set to arrive at any moment so let us all go into the kitchen where this little one has quite a story to tell I am sure." Dumbledore had assumed that like any child this girl would jump at the chance to be center of attention but she just pulled her hood up higher on her head to better hide her from the view of everyone as they slowly noticed she was there.  
Everyone was staring at her and she started to inch for the door but right then a slightly large motherly looking woman with red hair came forward and swept her off to the kitchen saying things like poor dear and marveling at her appearance of under feeding. Before She knew what was happening a large bowl of yummy smelling stew was placed before her, she couldn't help it she hadn't eaten in two days so she dug right into the food her hood slipping back to show a bit of long raven black hair in need of washing. The woman was now talking so she turned a bit to listen

"There you go dearie eat right up every bite my name is Mrs. Weasly this", Mrs. Weasly said pointing to a thin balding red haired man "is my husband Arthur and this", she continued pointing to a rather attractive red head who looked to be about 20 "is one of our sons Bill", then she looked at me "and you are dear?"

I looked about I knew they were all waiting so I stood up walked over to my father who had his face in his hands muttering in disbelief I sank to my knees in front of him and waited for him to look at me.  
Sirius just couldn't believe any of this was happening he hid his face in my hands and kept saying no over and over until he felt a small hand on his arm he looked up at the hooded figure . That's when she pulled back her hood once again showing her dazzling blue eyes. He shifted his focus to the rest of her face she had a scar under her left eye that you could see she was trying to hide with makeup and something about her thin under feed look, pale skin and long black unwashed hair seemed like the image of him after he escaped Azkaban.  
"Who are you", he asked repeating Mrs. Weasly request though he knew the answer he had to hear it from her again.  
"Well", she said looking him in the eye "I am your daughter Ayla."  
At the name she called herself his mouth dropped open a bit.

"This cant be it isn't possible"  
Ayla turned around and grabbed her backpack, from it she pulled out a note and handed it to Sirius.

"This is from my mother, I have always had it this is how I know."  
As the shock wore off Mrs. Weasly she quickly ushered everyone out of the room even Dumbledore.

"To bed with the lot of you."

She intercepted a sleepy Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Charlie as they came in the door not allowing them near the kitchen just showing them straight to there beds leaving a room empty by putting the twins in the same room as Harry and Ron.  
All this gave Ayla a moment alone with her father as he read the note it said:

Dear Ayla

My dear child I never want you to doubt my love for you I had to hand you over to muggles as the only way to protect you but never think you are ordinary as the people who are raising you my child you are so much more then they are.  
You are a Witch, there is a magical world out there that you belong in. I must hide you from this world for a time but if I can I will come for you. If I do not come that means I am dead my poor little Ayla, as I fear I will be by the time you are old enough to read this.  
Never blame your father for my leaving you with muggles (non magical people). He doesn't know you were born he thinks I had a miscarriage. If I cannot come for you search for you father my child he will take care of you and teach you what you need to know about our world.

With all my love forever  
Melissa Marie Black

P.S. I have included your birth certificate and official certificate of Magical abilities and a photo of your Father and me.

Sirius just looked at all the papers in his hand yes there was the birth certificate and a paper that showed she had been tested for magic at her birth and she was very powerful even then, but what he was really looking at was the picture with him and Melissa while she was pregnant she smiled and blew a kiss to him while he rubbed her belly he looked so much younger and healthier before Azkaban full of life and hope. The pain in his heart was replaced by pride and love and drove him so very near tears. The next time he looked up at his scrawny dirt covered child, he again remarked to himself that she looked like she had been through hell. His look turned to one of concern and he was about to ask if she was ok when Mrs.Weasly walked back into the kitchen holding a nightdress and some toiletries.


	3. Ayla meets the kids

-1 

Mrs. Weasly walked in and saw Ayla looking at the floor playing with the hood of her jacket about to pull it up again and Sirius' expression of concern he looked about to speak but she knew that wouldn't be good for anyone tonight so she intervened for the girls sake.  
"Well we need to get this girl fed and cleaned she looks like she hasn't seen a good meal and bed in weeks, come on dearie I'll take good care of you", She held up the nightdress "will this do for sleeping dear?" Ayla looked away in disgust but with utmost politeness she said, " I am Sorry Mrs. Weasly I am unaccustomed to wearing dresses but if that is what you wish for me to sleep in I shall."

All the while Ayla's gaze never left the wood floor Mrs.Weasly smiled

"I am sorry dearie but for tonight it is the dress and if you have any clothes I shall be glad to wash them and you may wear what makes you comfortable from now on ok honey?"

This got a small smile from Ayla and a quick look into those deep blue eyes

"That sounds nice thank you miss"  
"Molly I need to talk to her for…" Sirius began but Mrs. Weasly stopped him

"No Sirius, she needs sleep and care, and then tomorrow she will tell her story and we can all find out what's going on."  
The no nonsense tone she used let Sirius know she wasn't about to back down so he heaved a sigh and dropped back into his chair and looked down at the picture in his hands. Then he looked back up pain in his eyes as he looked at Ayla

" I am sorry honey" He said picking up the word Mrs.Weasly had called her moments ago "I know you must have lived a hard life, I am sorry I wasn't there for you but I am here now and I am going to take care of you now, I swear. You must hate me for not being there I am so sorry." He looked near tears again.  
Ayla looked at him and said " Dad", his head yanked up at that word "I never blamed you or my mom she was protecting me if she had been alive she would have come for me I know it I am here now and so are you that's what matters." Then she leaned over and hugged him.  
After a moment of shock he hugged her back with a fierce love and protectiveness he didn't know he still possessed since he lost his wife. He looked at Molly

"Make sure she is comfortable and happy, look after her Molly."   
Mrs.Weasly grinned at the fire she saw in Sirius' eyes

"Don't worry she will be well looked after."

She then led Ayla away to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Harry looked at George and Fred, Ron had passed out asleep as soon as they got into the room. Harry asked " I wonder why they have us crammed in the tiny room when there is a huge room empty across the hall?"  
George added "yeah and who was the little kid when we got here?"  
Fred said "one way to find out about the room lets go look. We can poke around to find out who the kid is while were at it, but I bet it's just some ordinary kid"  
George said" Why would they bring just any kid to the house of the order?"  
They all looked around then shrugged and got up and headed for the door deciding to just check out the room.  
"OH…" George said as he stopped in his tracks blocking the door there on the bed was a goddess her raven hair haloing out around her pillow as she lay back on red silk sheets with a fluffy red comforter about her, her white spaghetti strapped nightdress barely visible under the blankets and sheets. He shoved everyone back before they could come into the room.  
"Hey what's the big idea?" Fred whispered as George gently closed the door  
" There's someone in there it is that girls room." George said trying to explain why he had shoved them out but in truth he didn't want them to see her he wanted to keep that beautiful memory forever now he just had to know who she was.  
"Lets get back to the room before your mum wakes up" Harry said  
Ayla woke surrounded in silk and fluffy blankets and she smiled at the dream she had a wonderful looking red headed boy with eyes as green as grass he had called her a goddess but then he had left and the dream had come to an end. She pouted wishing that dream were real but reality hit hard, she was at her dads she had to explain some stuff today this wasn't going to be easy.  
Just then Mrs. Weasly came in bringing Ayla a hair brush and some clothes, her favorite pair of baggy faded jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Here you go dearie better get dressed quick if I know those kids you will be having some visitors real soon."  
"Yes Mrs.Weasly but umm where is my jacket?"  
"On its way up along with a hearty breakfast I want you to eat it all, you are way to thin young lady."  
"Yes Mrs.Weasly"  
"Please dear call me Molly"  
"Yes Mrs. Molly"  
Mrs.Weasly chuckled softly at the girl and left the room.  
As soon as Ayla was dressed and done eating she heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in" she said tentatively and in they came First a bushy haired girl with brown eyes and right behind her was a slightly shorter and younger looking red headed girl with hazel eyes.  
" Hi," the bushy haired girl said, " I am Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasly."  
"Hi I'm…" But just as she was about to say her name there was another knock and Hermione jumped up to let in a boy with wild black hair and a scar on his forehead and a boy about the same age with red hair and hazel eyes then another red head with green eyes this time that sparked a memory of the dream but it was not quite the same.  
" This," Hermione said pointing to the wild haired boy "is Harry Potter," she held her breath as if waiting for Ayla's reaction.  
"Hello Harry" was all Ayla said.  
They looked at her for a moment before Ginny finished the introductions "and those are my dumb brothers Ron," she pointed to the one at Harry's side "and Fred, and."  
Just then the door opened again and there he was the boy from her dream identical in looks to the boy Fred but there was something different something in his eyes. "That's George he and Fred are twins." Ginny giggled at that as they all waited for her to tell them her name.  
"I am Ayla Black nice to meet you all." Was all she could say as she snuck peeks at George every now and then.  
They all looked at her dumbfounded.

Harry, who was the first to regain his thoughts after the news that she was a Black, said "your Sirius' relative?"  
She looked up "I am his daughter"  
"Wow Harry I guess this makes you guys kind of related" Hermione said.  
Ayla looked at her "huh?"  
"I am Sirius' godson" Harry said inwardly thinking 'Dang I finally find a girl who doesn't know who I am and she is my god sister.'  
"Oh good to meet you." She said and just then she looked up and met eyes with George her breath caught in her throat and she quickly smiled and looked away.  
George looked at her just as she looked at him and he held his breath he thought he would never again see anything as lovely as her eyes then his eyes grew wider and his heart beat quickened as a smile light up her whole face and he vowed to try anything he could think of to make her smile again as often as he could.  
Just then Mrs.Weasly Walked in and looked about, she smiled as she saw George's star struck look and Ayla's blush, knowing young love was blooming already, she smirked 'I knew one of my boys would fall for her but George? He never dates for long. Maybe little Ayla will be the girl for him.'

She shook off her thoughts and said "ok guys it is time for Ayla to come down and tell her tale", At the panic filled look on Ayla's face and the way she pulled her hood up Mrs. Weasly smiled

"Don't worry dearie it is not a big thing all you have to do is tell Dumbledore and Sirius what happened and we will do a blood and magic test that's all."

Then she led Ayla away from the others but George stayed just behind his mum and Ayla.  
Ginny and Hermione giggled at this "Man he's got it bad" Ginny said.

"Yeah but so does she, I bet they will make a cute couple." Hermione says.

Harry interrupts "what are you girls whispering about?"

"Nothing" Ginny said "lets hurry up and get to the kitchen to hear the story."  
They all headed that way and walked in Just as Dumbledore. 


	4. What Ayla Remebers

-1Ayla looked about a bit nervous "I don't know what you want me to say sir" she said looking for a brief second at the man called Dumbledore, he smiled and said " don't worry young one you don't have to say anything we will use a pensive so we can see your memory's if that is alright with you."

She wasn't quite sure but she trusted her father and he was looking at her with a reassuring smile so she nodded her head " yes sir it is ok with me"  
Dumbledore smiled he was beginning to trust this child though she was rather odd she seemed genuine and Sirius was never happier so he was truly hoping this was his child. "Ok now sit here and relax close your eyes."  
Ayla gladly closed her eyes, she felt something cold at her temple then a feeling like a worm wiggling out of her head she opened her eyes to find a bowl of some silver liquid in front of her and Dumbledore smiling at her "now we can even see memories you don't know you have from when you were a baby", He paused at the shocked look on her face " Would you like to see the night you mother left you?" "YES" Ayla and Sirius yelled at the same time.  
Sirius couldn't believe what he heard Dumbledore said though he knew that was possible he had never considered it. "Headmaster shall we" He said as he took Ayla's hand, Dumbledore waved his wand over the pensive to show a rainy night and a frightened looking blue eyed woman with a bundle of blankets in her arms.  
One minute she was looking at a picture of her mother in the bowl and the next thing she new she was falling into it she squeezed her father's hand in fright then she saw the ground getting close so she threw her hands in front of her face only to be caught by Sirius before she hit the ground.  
He had seen her about to hit ground and panicked. Though he knew it would feel as if she had tripped and nothing more, the fall seemed long and he feared for her safety so he grabbed her out of the air and placed her on her feet. Then he looked about accustomed to seeing memories he smiled at the wonder in his daughter's eyes. 'I just can't believe it I have a child, it is wonderful, like I have a reason to live again.' He thought to himself.  
Ayla ducked away from the rain only to realize she couldn't feel it hitting her and that's when she saw her mother. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw her mom's eyes, they were a wonderful ice blue and right now they were filled with tears as she waved a wand over the buddle in her arms and the rain no longer touched it then her mother spoke "I love you honey…" But suddenly the memories fast-forwarded and her mother was walking away and Ayla crying.

Ayla ran to Dumbledore, "Why didn't we see what she said what happened."

She was near tears when he answered " I am sorry Miss Ayla but babies only remember certain things you for instance don't remember seeing any of this but your memory of your mother's care for you allows us to see it there for this is a memory of feelings you remember the cold rain going away and the love your mother had for you and you remember her going away but nothing else."

As he finished saying this they shifted to another memory.  
A small child, innocence in her eyes and a pretty white dress on walks up to a house a social worker holding two large suit cases knocks on the door and hands her over to a happy looking couple glad to have her.

Then it fast forwards again and the child is being teased by a small boy, her hair is being pulled and suddenly the boy flies through the air landing against a wall.

Another fast forward and the couple is handing her back to the social worker.

Again, another family good people but the kids at school beat her up calling her a freak one day she got real scared and a row of lockers exploded, again she was handed back to the social worker.

Again, fast forward, this time no nice house a trailer mean family, the dad hits her a few to many times and his hands turn into balloons.   
Dumbledore noticed a few things from these memories. The girl never once looked into anyone's eyes after the first incident and her powers were increasing with each outburst. 'This girl must be trained.'  
A new memory this time she is older her clothes ragged and dirty and on her arms and back you could see scars some slight and would fade away, but many were some deep and permanent. Once the memory came into clear focus and they could see she was she was on the floor scrubbing tiles, then she looks up for the first time since the first memory and they could see her eyes that once shined with hope and love now only held fear and pain. She looked about then reached into her shirt and pulled out the letter from her mother she looked at the picture and sighed, suddenly the door squeaked.  
Ayla recognized the memory immediately " We don't need to see this one that was enough I can tell you the rest."  
From the panic in her voice Dumbledore knew he had to see this there was something significant here "No young one we cant leave until the memories end I placed a staying spell on us." He saw her cringe but she didn't fight him instead she looked at the ground and shuffled to the edge of the room as in came a rather portly looking woman with a scowl on her face.

"You lazy useless piece of trash I'll teach you to spill food on my floor you will not eat a bite for a week." The words spewed forth from her like poison from a snake bite.

Then the woman Kicked Ayla over and over and she saw Ayla was holding something. "Give me that your not allowed to have any property you stupid thieving bitch," It was obvious from her behavior that this was a speech she used often to intimidate the young girl, "just like your whore of a mother who left you to leech on society because…" She never got to finish the sentence because her mouth disappeared and the photo flew out of her hands and back into Ayla's.

"Never EVER insult my mother she was a saint and you are a stupid slut who fucks for money and beats kids for fun, your on welfare and food stamps though you bring in thousands of dollars a week so who is the slut" Then Ayla walked out the door leaving the woman alone in the room. She looks back at her and once again they can see her eyes there was no more fear now her eyes were a stormy ocean blue with a hard glint to them. "Try to give your blow jobs with no mouth you fucking cunt ass whore."  
Fast forward Ayla grabs a big back pack and some food then lets all the kids out of there "rooms" which looked more like prison cells and she ran out the door into the night, she pulls out the picture of her mom and dad "I am sorry mom I can't wait anymore I got to find him now maybe your alive but I just cant stay anymore."  
Fast forward the streets of New York in America she is sleeping in an alleyway behind a restaurant and someone comes out and hands her a burger

"Here kid sorry I couldn't get more now get lost before they call the cops on you again." Ayla walked off then she walked to the docks and saw a cargo ship bound for England she didn't see anyone around so she snuck onboard and stowed away.  
Fast forward she has just reached England and is living on the streets pick pocketing to survive. One day she sees a dog, a big black one, and she followed him until he reached a cave and turned into a man. She gasped "Dad" then hid as another man came along. "Sirius we need you to go back to Black manor."

"No way I cant go back there ever not after …"

"We all miss her Sirius but life goes on, that manor is a shell of what it was when Melissa was alive, it is dark and dank and needs attention. We need to use it as a base for the Order and a place for Harry to come and stay, safely until school starts."

"Fine lets go." he said resignedly, she heard a pop and they were gone.  
Fast forward she finally tracked them to this place and is curled up on the ground outside to sleep. When Sirius runs out and Dumbledore arrives.  
Then it all stopped and they were back in the kitchen of Black manor. 


	5. Tour of the place

-1Sirius couldn't believe his child had lived a life like that, or that it hadn't broken her spirit only strengthened it. He looked at her for a second, she was looking at the ground looking ashamed and he couldn't figure out why. He couldn't bear to see her ashamed of herself when she had done so well so he reached out and pulled her into a hug.  
Ayla was shocked to say the least "Dad? Your not mad at me?" She couldn't help but smile when he pulled back to look at her and said, " No of course not why would you think that?"   
"Well I learned to kind of control my ability's and used them to hurt that woman then I stole money and clothes and food and..."  
Dumbledore interrupted "I think Sirius and I are in agreement you did what you had to in order to survive and your determination was most impressive although Since you had some control over your actions what you did to that woman was wrong and now must be fixed as soon as we test your magic abilities and your blood to make sure…" He trailed off as he looked at her standing there by Sirius.  
"It is ok I know you have to make sure I am his daughter I have nothing to hide so why should it bother me."  
Sirius leaned down and whispered, " What you did to that bitch wasn't wrong she deserved it."  
George had snuck into the room and watched the memories, he knew he shouldn't have but he just had to know more about this girl and what he had seen had made him like her even more. She is shy but strong beautiful but not conceded gentle but able to take care of herself. 'I have to get to know her more, I mean is she funny, does she like muggle bands, or can she play Quiditch, There is so much I don't know.'  
Dumbledore finished his tests now certain that she was in fact his child he turned to her and said "well Miss Black now we have to work out something about school for you and I see you have some eager friends waiting to see you we are done here if you wish to go. I do need to speak to you for a moment Sirius." He smiled as he saw both Sirius and Ayla's chest puff with pride as he called her Miss Black.  
Ayla gave a slight nod, then rushed out into the hall only to slam right into George's chest.

"Oh." She gasp as he caught her to keep her from falling he quickly set her back on her feet again.

"sorry Miss Black." He said  
"Call me Ayla." She said rubbing her arms, her skin was still tingling from his hands.  
"Well Ayla lets get some lunch they are serving it in the drawing room today we just got it cleaned, then maybe we can show you your new home and introduce you to everyone." Hermione said with a smile.

Everyone quickly agreed and headed for the drawing room Ayla hung back just a bit.  
"Home" Ayla said a bit shocked it had just hit her no more moving about, no more stealing for food, no more beatings, she was home. That's when she felt it, Her mothers love, she hadn't felt it this strong since she left that orphanage. She smiled then and looked at George, this is going to be great. She loosened up a good deal and walked with the group closer to George then the rest of them.  
Mrs.Weasly smiled as the kids came into the room and she saw Ayla and George walking right next to each other watching each other through lovey dovey eyes. "Ok kids eat you sandwiches fast we still have to clean up the living room."  
"Aww but mum we were going to show Ayla around and introduce her to everyone." Ginny whined  
"It only takes one person to do that George would you honey I need to split you and your brother up anyway so you don't make anymore messes around here." There was a smile on her face when she said this and Ginny and Hermione giggled because they knew why she chose George but Harry, Ron, and Fred were clueless and Ayla and George were just Blushing.  
"Yes mum of course if I have to." George said trying to hide how much he wanted to show her around but seeing a slightly hurt look on her face he wish he hadn't said it. He wished he could make her smile again, and to that effect he said "you know not like it's a problem hanging out with you Ayla I just you know had stuff to do." When this didn't make her smile he cursed to himself 'You are a moron, she was smiling and happy and now you made her sad, dang hey I'll tell her about the joke shop she might like that.'  
Once they had finished lunch Mrs.Weasly ushered all the other kids into the living room while George and Ayla were left to walk about the house. Ayla Knew he didn't want to be here with her so she turned to him and said, "You don't have to walk around with me, I know you'd probably like to hang out with your friends."  
"Ayla believe it or not I would rather hang out with you then any of them, the reason I said that was, well me and Fred are gathering things as we clean ingredients for our joke shop we are going to open."  
"Oh a joke shop awesome I cant wait to see what it looks like if you and your brother make it you two are so inventive and creative."  
He smiled at her proud that she liked him and his brother then jealousy hit and he said, "Bet you'd rather be hanging out with Fred."  
Ayla gave him a funny look then said "No I would rather hang out with you." she said which made him smile then hesitantly added, "Did you come in my room my first night here? I had a dream you did."  
"Yes I did I am sorry we didn't know you were in there and as soon as I saw you I didn't let them in."  
A slow smile spread over her face just as they reached a room full of people she leaned over and whispered in his ear "why you didn't want them to see I looked like a goddess?" Then she smirked and walked up to everyone her attitude passive once again.  
George walked up and whispered to her "I said that out loud?" then looked at everyone and said "Hey everyone this is Ayla she's Sirius' daughter Ayla this," He points to a woman with short spiky pink hair "is Tonks and this," he pointed to a thin man standing next to her, "is Professor Lupin."  
"Nice to meet you Miss Black and welcome to Grimmauld Place also known as Black Manor, and George I am no longer your professor so just call me Remus."  
"Yeah nice to meet you kid," said Tonks.  
"This," George continued pointing to yet another red head this one with a pony tail "is my brother Charlie."  
"Hello Ayla now you have met the whole Weasly line."  
"There sure are a lot of you, must be nice to have such a big family." Ayla said  
George laughed " it is ok most days but it can be a challenge now on to the rest of Black manor." He didn't really care if he was showing her the rest of the house or not he just wanted her to himself.  
"No sorry your tour has to be cut short Dumbledore dropped off your school supply lists so your going with mum to get your stuff while Ayla here comes with me." Charlie smiled at the look of jealousy that crossed his brother's face. 'Oh so little bro has a thing for her, well I cant blame him I mean she is cute but she seems a bit to passive for him.' "Well come on sweet heart," Charlie added the sweetheart just to tick off George and it worked his brother was seething " we have to get you to your dad they have something planed for you."  
Ayla was overjoyed when she got to the kitchen and found out her surprise. 


	6. Ayla's test

-1George looked about in Diagon Ally, his bag was stuffed with books for school, this would be his sixth year. He and Fred were busily searching for a location for there joke shop, but he wasn't really paying attention he was lost in his own thoughts as he was being fitted for new robes. 'How dare Charlie call Ayla sweetheart Charlie already has a girlfriend and now he is flirting with My girl? Wait WHAT did I just call her MY girl? Gosh I must have it bad for this girl. I have to let her know.' His first thought was to deny his feelings and let Ayla get settled into her new life but he wasn't that type, that is what Fred or Ron would do, but not him he was more determined and upfront about his feelings. He wasn't about to hide what he knew would be an awesome relationship one that just might stand the test of time.  
"George what are you day dreaming? Come on it is almost time to go." Fred said as he thought 'what is up with George ever since… OH MY… HA George has it bad for Ayla! That girl is out of his league he is going to get shot down poor guy.'

"Come on let's go before we get left here or mum starts to worry and comes looking for us."

They both rolled their eyes as they heard "Fred, George, Where are you boys."

" Coming Mum" George grabbed his new robes and ran out the door.  
Mrs.Weasly ushered the boys out to everyone else and she grabbed the robes from George and added them to the flying cart she had rented from the ministry and they all headed for the leaky caldron and from there they would be apperating a few blocks from the house and getting to cars bewitched for invisibility so they could get back to Black Manor. She could see the look on George's face and she smiled 'He is going to tell her he likes her ,oh I hope she can handle all this being thrown at her at once.'

Back at the manor Ayla was in the kitchen taking a rigorous test and thinking over how lucky she was, she finished the potions section of the test and was breaking for lunch when everyone got home.  
Everyone rushed in for their lunch and George sat right next to her Ayla ,couldn't help but blush then he opened his mouth and was about to speak when Mrs.Weasly walked in and shouted above the noise, "OUT all of you NOW Ayla needs quite and concentration you are not to bother her until she is done."  
"Done with what Mrs.Weasly?" Harry asked  
"She is taking a test I will explain it to you later but for now out all of you come on your lunch is in the drawing room."  
George leaned down and whispered "Ayla I need to talk to you tonight I will be in the drawing room at midnight Please be there." Then he got up and followed the others out of the room.

Ayla sat there a smile on her face as she moved on to the transfiguration part of her test she couldn't wait till tonight she wonder what George could possible want to say to her but she didn't care she was so happy right now only one thing could make it better, going to Hogwarts to learn.  
Mrs. Weasly had just got all the kids settled into the drawing room and was about to leave when Harry said "Mrs. Weasly what about Ayla's test?"

She looked at him a moment and said "Right well Ayla is a very strong witch she managed to control her magic with no training and she tested at levels higher then most first years when she was born. So we know she needs to be trained badly but she is the roughly same age as you kids it would be cruel to place her as a first year. So Dumbledore used what little influence he still has in the ministry to get a jump test placed here today and whatever level she tests at is the level she will be placed in." Everyone was stunned and as soon as Mrs.Weasly left the room they began to talk excitedly.  
"Oh my a jump test even I never passed one of those." Hermione said awe clear in her voice.  
George said with pride in his voice "she can do it she is bloody brilliant."  
Everyone smiled at this knowing he liked her and was proud for her.  
"Would someone explain what a bloody jump test is?" Ron said bewildered  
"Oh honestly Ronald," Hermione said a bit annoyed "don't you ever read?"  
"Why should I when I have you to explain it to me? I mean," Here he used his best impersonation of her as he said "Honestly Hermione don't you ever learn? We trust you for all our information."  
Hermione couldn't help but be both annoyed and proud at the same time "well a jump test is a test given to very bright students to see if they have what it takes to jump up a year in there learning."  
"Oh and you couldn't pass one? But you're the smartest girl there is!" Ron said in shock.  
"Well," Fred said " I bet she would have passed problem is it doesn't test on what comes out of the books it test on understanding and if you have the control over your magic needed to move up."  
"Oh" Ron said still a bit confused just as Ayla came into the room a huge smile on her face. Everyone could see the slow change in her she was opening up and realizing this life was forever and they wouldn't leave her she still wore the jacket but she kept her hood down now and she was much happier when she yelled out, "I DID IT, I passed I am a FITH YEAR."  
Everyone just stared at her no one had been able to pass that many jump tests let alone all in one day.  
"Good for you." They all answered everyone was very happy for her and was quick to let her know it she was glowing with all the praise.  
She had never looked more beautiful then she did just then and George was tempted to break down and tell her right then and there but his mom came in.  
"Ok you kids off to bed big day for Ayla tomorrow her and three of you kids and two adults are headed out back to Diagon ally tomorrow to gather Ayla's things. Oh and Ayla dearie your father wants to see you he is in the living room."

Ayla walked into the living room and there was her dad sitting at the table "Hi dad what's going on?"  
He looked up and gave her a weak smile "I feel like I just found you only to lose you again."  
"NO you'll never lose me again I have a while before school starts and I will be home every holiday no matter what and I love you dad if you want me to stay home from school this year I would be glad to."  
He was touched by her willingness to stay cooped up in this horrible place for him and the temptation to let her was a strong one but he knew he had to do what was best for her. "No I would love to have you stay all year but you are powerful and need training or your magic could get out of hand and harm yourself or someone else and besides," He took her in his arms and hugged her, he just needed to reassure himself that she was real and this wasn't all a dream, " You can't wait to get to school your just like your mother you have her power, her drive to learn, and her blue eyes I am starting to think you didn't get anything from me."  
"No dad I got plenty from you your strength in bad situations, your looks and this," she moved away from him stood in the middle of the room and slowly he could see her bones begin to shift and move. Soon there on the floor was a black pup grinning up at him and wagging her tail.  
"HA," He laughed grinning from ear to ear "that's my girl,"  
She turned back to her human form. "We could go out sometime as dad and daughter and never have to worry about you being noticed? Maybe on one of my hogshead trip thingy's."  
He laughed again and said, "Maybe for now get some sleep."  
Once her dad left Ayla walked to the door and looked down the hall no one was there it was almost midnight so she ran upstairs and got ready to go meet George. 


	7. George confesses

-1Ayla tiptoed down the hall and was on her way to meet George when he met her on the stairs.

He looked up at her as she stood on the top stair, and he inhaled sharply she was a goddess he was certain of it. She stood there in a silk night robe over silk pants he couldn't see the top but he bet it was silk too, and they were a soft blue but the robe was black.

He smiled and her heart jumped he looked good in faded jeans and a black t-shirt he had an anxious look on his face and she smiled trying to look reassuring.  
Ayla was the first to speak "I thought we were meeting..."  
"I know but I couldn't wait I just I had to talk to you," He looked real nervous so she smiled again and this seemed to make him really happy.  
"Ok lets go to my room it is closer we can talk there ok?" She said as she headed back towards her room.   
George followed as he tried to plan how we was going to say this without scaring her off, he walked into her room just behind her and saw her run and jump landing on her bed sitting Indian style an innocent smile on her face. He was speechless at the innocence and beauty of what she had just done. He looked her over and there on her leg, her pants were twisted and pulled up, he could see a faint scar.  
"What happened here?" he said walking over and putting a hand on her scar. He saw her eyes darken at the mention of it but he felt her shiver when he touched her.  
Ayla moved about and sat on her legs.  
"Nothing now what was it you wanted to see me about?"  
"Oh umm," Now that it came to it he was a bit nervous but he forced himself to calm down and reached forward taking her hand and feeling her shiver again.  
"I just wanted to tell you Ayla, You are a very special girl and I really like you. I can understand if you are still getting used to your new life and everything but when your ready if you would like to, I would love to take you out sometime."  
Ayla smiled at his declaration and at how practiced it sounded, "George it is ok I think I can handle a date or two," She giggled at the shocked look on his face.  
George almost jumped for joy literally but instead he calmed himself a bit and gave her a hug.  
" We can do something fun while we are in Diagon Ally tomorrow if you want ."  
"Sounds good to me. Well it sounds like I have a big day tomorrow I need my rest."  
"Oh right of course." He jumped up and smiled at her "well good night I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Good night George."  
As soon as George closed the door she grabbed a pillow a screamed into it a smile on her face.  
George leaned against the door and smiled he thought 'Is this what love feels like?.'

The next day Ayla was filled in on Harry's amazing life by Ginny and the rest While Harry sat there looking uncomfortable, as they were leaving to get ready for breakfast Ayla grabbed Harry's arm and held him back.  
"Harry I know how you feel I had a bad childhood to and..."  
"No offense 'sis' but just because you hear the every day tale of my life doesn't mean you understand. Ok sure you had it bad to what with being left by your mom for your safety. There we are the same but you didn't get left with your Bloody evil aunt and uncle who treat you like shit and knock you round. You don't have to fight for your life every friggin year and battle to keep your friends and deal with being famous and having everyone know you and either love you to the point of worship or hate your guts."  
Ayla stood there calmly letting him rant on and when he paused she asked, "Feel better now?"

When he didn't respond she continued, "You are right I wasn't left with an aunt and uncle I was left with one muggle foster family after another at first I was happy and hopeful for a family to love me but I couldn't control my bursts of magic that I had even at my young age and I was turned away time after time," At this point Ayla lowers the robe and turns her back so he can see her scars "Till only this disgusting orphanage would take me I was beat and treated bad. Yet through it all I wouldn't let them kill my spirit. Don't let everything get to you Harry. You are a good guy and you will get through this and if you ever need someone to talk to I am your sister remember that."  
"Man that was one long speech," He grinned at her, but as she straightened her robe his smile faded. "I am sorry you had it worse then me Ayla, and I might just take you up on that offer."  
"Good," She hugged him. "Now get out of here so I can get dressed Mrs.Weasly will have a fit if I miss breakfast she is bound and determined to fatten me up some."  
Harry grinned again and left the room feeling much better now that he had when he went in.

Ayla got dressed in a jean skirt and a red lacy top she stood in front of the mirror and concentrated her strength and closed her eyes she felt the spell flow to her fingers and when she opened her eyes her hair was cut into a cute little bob at her neck and was all curled into a cute style she grinned and applied a bit of lip gloss then headed down to eat.  
When she reached the kitchen she realized there were people she didn't know there and suddenly after everyone had a small glimpse of her as she came into the room she raised a hand over her self and she was back in her old style.  
George gasped along with everyone else in the room as Ayla walked in all charm and beauty but he was sad and shocked when she raised a hand and changed back.  
"AYLA," Dumbledore said shock clear in his voice "You are not to use magic outside of school."  
" I am surprised the child can use magic and without a wand to." Said an older woman in green robes with her hair pulled into a sever bun.  
"Yes she does show quite a bit of potential but maybe she has to much one must wonder where she learned such control." Said a man with greasy Black hair and a long thin nose she automatically didn't like him she got the same tingly feeling in her fingers she felt when ever she was walking into a bad foster home.  
"I learned it to survive" She said to the man with a sneer then her face turned happier "and thank you ma'am and I am sorry headmaster I will try not to do any more it just comes naturally to me."  
"When you get your wand it will be easier to do magic but also easier to keep from it at the wrong time." The lady said with a small smile.  
"This," Dumbledore said with a small smirk himself, "Is professors Snape and McGonagall you best speak a bit more respectfully young one they are the heads of Gryffindor and Sliterin house at Hogwarts."  
"Yes sir I am sorry professor Snape."  
"Well I can see I best introduce myself," A slightly large man with an eye that had to be magic stepped forward " I am Alastor Moody." He held out his hand and watched her intently with both eyes expecting her to flinch but she looked him straight in both eyes.  
"Hello Mr. Moody I am Ayla Black."  
He grinned " yeah this is a Black alright Merlin's Beard I saw you when you were just a baby I did the magic cheek on you myself."  
Ayla grinned and shook his hand warmly and said " Thank you sir."  
" What is all this 'sir' junk call me Moody."  
"Ok Ayla time to get your things Ginny you and Hermione and George are going with Tonks and Lupin to take Ayla to Diagon Ally." Mrs. Weasly said "Sorry Tonks but I have to split these twins once in a while."  
Tonks grinned she knew the real reason why George was going along "No problem Molly but we best get a move on."  
Later in Diagon Ally Ayla was walking past the pet store when she spots a Boston terrier pup looking up at her she runs over and smiles at him, But then Tonks calls her "come on Ayla we need to get you a wand and Snuffles wants you to get a brand new broom."  
Ayla was still getting used to her dads code name but she gave the pup one last longing look then followed after Tonks.  
George had seen her look at the pup and he saw the pup start to whine and slam it's head into the glass when she walked away all he could think was how she would love his gift as he went in and bought the pup. He then walked to the shop that Ayla was just coming out of holding her new wand like it was a badge of honor.  
"Ayla here this is for you from me as a welcome to school gift." He handed her the puppy that was as overjoyed to see her, as she was to see him.  
"Oh George he is perfect thanks!"  
"Your welcome now lets get your broom so we can head out on our date."  
Everyone looked at them and they both blushed "Um I mean we can um."  
"Go on our date." Ayla said giggling a bit.  
George smiled at the fact that she was willing to tell people they were dating.  
Ayla marveled at the power in the broom she was holding, 'a firebolt, that's what it's called, this thing is amazing'. She couldn't wait to get on this and try it out. 


	8. Date gone sour

-1  
George smiled as he laced his fingers with Ayla's they had just left everyone else and he had apperated them to Hogsmead and they were walking about hand in hand, when a familiar voice spoke up just behind them and he saw Ayla's pup yank off the ground with a yelp. " Well, well a little love bird loses her puppy."  
George could feel waves of pure rage rolling off Ayla. George leaned in and whispered in her ear "Ayla no magic remember. Don't worry honey I will take care of him" Ayla whimpered but nodded.  
" Awe promising your little sweet a new puppy if she doesn't make you fight?"  
Ayla actually growled at this surprising both boys but George used it to his advantage he moved forward and hit Malfoy in the nose and took the pup away gently and put him down, he ran right to Ayla and started to growl and bark.  
George grinned and said "Leave Malfoy before you get hurt."  
Draco smirked "Oh I think you have that wrong." His friends came out of hiding all around them. "Now," Malfoy went on "I think I was playing with that pup there."  
One of the cronies made a swipe for the pup and Ayla went to her animagus form but in her anger and need to protect the pup she turned to a full grown dog instead of a pup herself, she growled and bite the arm of the boy who reaching for the pup.  
All of a sudden Mad eye was there and he froze the scene everyone but George and Ayla.  
"What do you think you are doing!" Mad eye shouted. Ayla whimpered, she thought he was yelling at her but he walked straight to George, "You are supposed to protect her BOY!"  
Ayla jumped between him and George in her human form again but still in protect mode.  
Moody gave her a smile "It's ok Ayla but now I have to wipe memories and heal a wound George this was not smart you almost got in a bloody bunch of trouble these boys could have caused." Moody began to wipe memories and he healed the one boys arm.  
"Now it is time to go home," A I am sorry to cut your date short but we can't have another disaster like this one."  
"Fine I am sorry Ayla." George said "I didn't mean for you to have a bad first date."  
"George I had a wonderful time," she leaned closer and let him take her hand again."  
When he turned back around Moody was shocked by what he saw Ayla and George hand in hand his magic eye could see there love and he knew they would be together forever.

Back at the house

Ayla slept peacefully and dreamt of George and her kicking butt side by side.  
George lay awake for hours thinking of that day and he fell asleep with a smile as he remembered the way he felt when she was holding his hand her head on his shoulder as they apperated back to the house.

Sirius was pacing about worried about his only child dating he just couldn't handle this he walked up the stairs and opened Ayla's door and saw her sleeping like an angel, he went down the hall into the boys room and he grabbed George out of bed and dragged him downstairs.  
"Look here young man I trust your father with my life but you better have good intentions with my Ayla."  
"Mr. Black," George said, he didn't think this was a good time to be on a first name basis, "I really like Ayla and have only the best intentions I would rather kill myself then hurt her and I would do anything to see her smile."  
At this Sirius stopped pacing and smiled the boy was in love. Then he turned stern again "What about the incident today?"  
"It is Malfoy he has it out for Ayla because I bought her a pup that he was trying to buy. It made him feel inferior," George smirked " He hated it that a Weasly could buy something that a Malfoy wanted."  
Sirius was distressed once more he had not thought that, Malfoy would treat Ayla badly and they might call dementors on her if they thought she could tell them where he was. He could only think 'Oh Merlin I have to protect her but how can I from here?' Then he smiled "Stay." He snapped at George and ran up the stairs again.  
Soon Ron, Harry, Fred, Moody, Hermione, and Ginny were gathered in the room with George and Sirius.  
Sirius gave the sleepy kids a few moments to wake up a bit and said, "I need you guys to help me I need the biggest favor I am ever going to ask for."  
They all nodded "Watch Ayla, the Malfoys will be out to get her in hopes of getting to me." He walked to Harry "Harry this is your sister keep her safe."  
"I will Sirius I swear."  
"Good boy, Now Moody Watch Snape, I know Dumbledore trusts him but I don't like the way he drools over her ability's."   
"Sirius calm down and let the kids go back to bed we all know your on edge and Ayla will be fine I will make sure of that." Moody said  
" So will I." George said  
" Yeah count me in she's a cool kid." Fred chimed in  
"Yeah I will protect my sis." Said Harry  
"We will all protect her." Hermione said  
Sirius calmed down then and said "Thanks Kids sorry I woke you all," He sank into a chair " but I just found her and now she is off to school and everything and Harry had his summer run in with dementors. I was just worried." He closed his eyes and in seconds he fell asleep.  
"Off to bed the lot of you." Moody said "you have a long day tomorrow."

George stopped Harry in the hall "Hey Harry, um Listen, I really like Ayla and I know she is your sis, so before I do this I thought I would ask, umm I want to ask Ayla to wear my Hogwarts badge."  
"Oh yeah of course you can George she really likes you and as long as she is happy it is fine with me." Harry said a little taken aback by all the responsibilities a brother had. Having always been an only child he never knew what was put on brothers and sisters to look after each other. Both boys went to bed anxious for the upcoming start of school.


	9. Headed for school

-1AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I know this may upset some people but I am ending this story soon but the way I am going to end it leaves room for more stories if I chose to start it again. I really Like Ayla she is my first original character and she has a lot of me in her it is always nice to imagine yourself as a character in the book you love. . Hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have liked writing it. It was my first Fan Fiction and I may write on mini series type parts later and I will defiantly be using Ayla in other stories so look out for her . 

Ayla was the first up the next day she looked in the mirror. This time she was determined to look good. She left her hair long and curled it so that it fell about her shoulders and she put on a sun dress in white cotton that flowed off her and hugged her in all the right places a little purple eye shadow to bring out her eyes and to make her lips shine she added a little lip gloss.  
She walked down the stairs as everyone was coming out for breakfast she took their breath away and when she saw George at the end of the hall she hurried down to him.  
Everyone was whispering about how lovely she was and it was making her smile he grinned back at her.  
"George do I look good?"  
"I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life."  
She gave a shy smile and his heart stopped at the sight of it, He would always love to see her smile and he was twice as happy if he is the one who made her do it.  
Just then Sirius walked down the hall and looked at her.  
"Oh sweet Merlin child you have never looked more like your mother."  
"You like it dad?" she was blushing  
"I love it darling but you were beautiful in your other clothes too. Dress however you feel comfortable."  
Her and George both liked that he said this, George because it didn't pressure Ayla into wearing anything she didn't want to and Ayla because she loved it when she got complimented especially by her dad and George.  
They all went and ate and Ayla was getting a lot of compliments which made George slide a bit closer to her and place an arm around her waist, in a gesture of both pride and jealousy. Some girls would be upset at George's possessiveness but Ayla liked it.  
They finished there breakfast and everyone rushed about gathering there things and loading them into the car Ayla was getting her things but Sirius and Moody waved there wands and her things were packed and loaded so she and George had time to go for a quick walk.

George had never been more nervous in his life he was about to ask her to wear his badge, she will probably say no, I mean she is still getting used to all this, and we just started dating, but I just HAVE to ask.' ( AN: Ok guys you know how in the movies they have those house pins on there robes? I kind of took the old tradition of asking a girl to wear your school pin and gave it a Hogwarts twist. It basically means they are going steady and makes sure no other guy will ask her out.)

Ayla was walking along side George thinking about how she had never been so happy. She had her dad again and George was here beside her. All this was running through her mind when George stopped walking. She looked around at where they were and her breath caught in her throat.

George smiled as she spun around and looked at the amazing field of Lilly's they were standing in.  
"Oh George they're my favorite how did you know?"  
"Well I knew your favorite wouldn't be something as cliché as a rose and Lilly's just made me think of you."  
"Oh I love it." She tuned and hugged him then he took her by the arms and moved her back so she could see him as he smiled at her.  
"Ayla I want to ask you something would you um," He took off a pin from his shirt it held the Hogwarts symbol but then after a second it switched to a Grifindor symbol then it changed again to a picture of a very worried looking George. "Would you wear my Hogwarts Badge?"  
Ayla was so shocked but she knew what it meant, he wanted her to be his girl, to date him and only him. She was shocked and said "George I need to think about this it is all so sudden."  
George's smile fell a bit "Of course take all the time you need."  
They walked back to the house in silence just in time for a quick lunch.

Ayla thought it over all through lunch. 'I am so happy when he's around, when he smiles my heart melts and my skin tingles when he touches me. I think he makes me happy as happy as I was to find my dad.' Then she smiled as big as she could and hurriedly ate the rest of her lunch, as everyone was getting into the cars Ayla reached out and took the pin off George's shirt and pinned it to her own. He cried out in happiness and hugged her.

Sirius looked over at everyone and saw Ayla and George hugging he grinned and thought 'I knew those two would be together soon.' He came out of the house in his dog form and walked up to Ayla and Harry.  
Ayla saw her dad and turned quickly to her pup form behind the car so she wasn't seen changing. She ran up to him barking and yelping they played in the yard for a bit and then Harry pet Sirius and they had a talk while Ayla went and changed back.

They all loaded up and headed for the train station with Ayla curled against George taking a nap, (She never could ride in a car without falling asleep) Ginny and Harry sitting real close but not so much so that people looked at them like they where looking at George and Ayla. Hermione and Ron where still on uneasy terms to but they had Tonks sitting between them and Tonks was watching Lupin who was in the other car.

And so went there last day before school.


	10. On the train

-1Ayla was so glad that all her pain and fear was over and that she allowed herself to trust these people fully she knew it could lead to her being hurt again but she also knew that if she shut them out the hurt would never stop.  
She curled up in the cars seat and placed her head on George's chest and waved goodbye to her Father tears in both there eye's as the Father and Daughter who had just found each other parted ways.  
George could feel her tears hit his chest and as happy as he was to have her against him he felt a pang of sadness that he was taking her away from her father, that school might not be best for her. Yet he knew that as much as she would miss her father she was excited about school and all he could do was comfort her. So he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close whispering in her ear.  
"It's ok he will be there when you get home and I am here for you now."  
His breath on her ear made her shiver and his words made her smile.  
"I swear boy you keep this up and I might have to fall in love with you." She said with a grin as she tried to move even closer as he once again whispered in her ear.  
" Promise?"  
Just then they pulled up at the station and there was chaos as people scrambled out and grabbed trunks and Ayla reached for her pup just as George Opened the door and as they crossed there lips met for a second and they both gasped at the shock it sent through them. They quickly recovered and hurried out of the car to keep up with everyone else as they all got to the area between the platforms 9 and 10.  
Ayla looked around in confusion.  
"Where did they all go George?"  
George gave a small laugh.  
"That's right you don't know come on follow me."  
Ayla followed right behind him as they walked right through the barrier between the platforms. George looked to see if she was worried or scared but all he saw was trust she didn't even flinch when she thought she was going to hit the wall she just followed him like he asked. This made him smile and want to kiss her so bad, but he didn't want to rush her into anything so he just lead her over to everyone else on Platform 9 ¾.  
Ayla looked around as her trunk was packed away for her and she and her pup, whom she decided to name Honey, smiled and said "Hey isn't it time we all jumped on that big train?"  
Everyone laughed and said there good byes to one another Mrs. Weasly told the kids they would let them know if it was safe to come home for the holidays because they had to be careful with he who must not be named on the lose and Ayla and Harry, Ginny and George such prime targets.  
(Harry because well he is Harry, Ayla because she can be used against Harry, because she is Sirius's daughter and can be used to find him or hurt the Order, AND she is one of the most powerful witches Hogwarts has seen since the heads of house Built the place, Ginny and George because they can be used against Harry and Ayla)  
Well they boarded the train and Honey led them to an empty compartment. Soon after they were seated Honey took off out of the room.  
"Honey, Honey Get back here!"  
"Want me to help you get her?" George asked as he followed her to the door.  
"No wait here in case she runs back this way or the trolley comes I am Dying to try some of those sweets." Ayla said with the happiest of grins on as she took off after her pup.  
As Ayla was chasing Honey down the corridor she slammed into someone.  
He reached out to grab her so she didn't fall.  
A cold yet not mean voice said, "Are you alright?"  
She was a bit embarrassed but she smiled her cheeks flaming she said "Oh yes quite alright," She looked up at the handsome boy before her whose eyes looked so troubled, "sorry I didn't mean to hit you but you see my puppy she got away from me and…"  
"This little rag a mutt who was running around my compartment?"  
Ayla smiled "I know you, you're the boy who threatened my dog and George."  
She said all this very matter of fact with no resentment or even anger in her voice.  
"Well yes I am. I am the horrid Draco Malfoy."  
But she couldn't see him as horrid or anything but sweet as he held Honey with such care and was playing with her.  
"Well horrid Draco I am the lost Ayla."  
"Why are you the lost Ayla?"  
"Because I was given up as a baby for my own protection and lived in the muggle world but finally found my dad again."  
"Sounds to me like you are Ayla the Found."  
She gave a small laugh and said; "Now I have to get back but lets be friends as long as you don't threaten my pup or my guy again."  
"I don't know they are both so annoying," He handed over the pup "But for your friendship I think I can make the sacrifice."  
She giggled as she walked back to her compartment.  
George was waiting for her. "I see you got her."  
"Yes and I had a run in with Draco."  
"Did that Pratt give you any trouble?"  
"Now George," Ayla said in a stern voice "I do not hold to being mean to someone no matter what they have done to you."  
"But he…he.." George sputtered as Ayla held up a hand.  
"No George, he has agreed to be nice and so will you."  
George smiled as Ayla lead him back into the compartment he just couldn't get over how nice she was and how she stuck up for everyone even if they didn't deserve her kindness.  
The trolley came round and Ayla spent the rest of the trip enjoying treats and Draco came round for a bit at first everyone was tense and Harry and Ron said some mean things but one sharp look from Ayla and everyone settled onto as friendly of terms as they could.

Enjoy I decided not to turn this story into an NC 17 but I still like it . Hope you do to please review 


End file.
